


Первый ход

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Evil Heart (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Побеждает тот, кто наносит первый удар.





	

Было ли это какое-то замечание по поводу роста, внешности, тычок под бок, потому что «Подвинься, малявка», или Уме ему просто необъяснимо, утробно не понравился — это не так уж важно. Уме ударил первым. 

На сцене девичьим вскриком оборвалась речь про лепестки сакуры, юность и надежды в новом учебном году. Сначала в зале стало очень тихо. Тишина была неестественной, похожей на предчувствие страшного. Все вокруг стояли и словно впитывали чужое дыхание, злые взгляды, кровь с рассеченной брови. Потом включились все звуки разом и выкрутились на максимум, Уме уловил их больше взглядом, чем на слух. Ярость и близко не напоминала красную пелену перед глазами, она скорее была непроницаемым мешком, который туго затягивался где-то у горла. Расслышать ничего Уме уже не мог: звуки не пробивались сквозь него, не трогали ничего внутри. Люди были похожи на рыб, выброшенных на берег: они говорили, кричали что-то, а казалось, что просто глотали ртами воздух.

Уме смутно запомнил, с чего все началось, и совсем не запомнил, чем закончилось: именно так он и сказал директору, когда его вызвали в учительскую. Стоял и не гнулся под чужими пытливыми взглядами, которые так старались рассмотреть в нем что-то свое, но не похоже, что у них получалось. Уме считал про себя и ждал вопроса, который всегда звучал в такие моменты. Счет никогда не уходил дальше двадцати, прежде чем его спрашивали:

«Зачем ты это сделал, Масаки-кун?»

Укоризненное «Зачем ты это сделал, Масаки-кун?» сопровождало его со времен начальной школы, зацепилось за одежду, заползло в старый потрепанный портфель, который Уме носил с собой уже три года и проносит еще столько же, если тот не порвется в следующей драке. «Зачем ты это сделал, Масаки-кун?» вылезло на свет в первый же день, прямо посреди вступительной церемонии, как старый знакомец, и так Уме все понял для себя. Ничего не изменится. Первый год в начальной школе он дрался хотя бы раз в неделю, пока от него не отстали и не начали обходить стороной. Шептались только про то, что у него глаза, как у убийцы. А здесь, возможно, придется драться чаще. 

Уме отделался выговором и поклоном настолько низким, что можно было бы проехаться лбом по чьей-нибудь обуви; отделался парой пластырей на лице и болью в костяшках пальцев, но эта боль была в чем-то приятной. Уме ударил первым. Уме победил. Все правильно.

После обеда школа опустела так стремительно, словно где-то объявили об эвакуации, а Уме этого не услышал. Людской поток схлынул, и Уме остался один — один посреди баскетбольной площадки на улице, как посреди реки, которая вдруг высохла, ничего после себя не оставив. 

Бормоча под нос, Уме шел, не особо разбирая пути, но старательно глядя под ноги. Звуки — громкие и упорядоченные крики, спокойные даже — заставили его поднять голову. 

Крики доносились из спортзала. Приоткрытая дверь так и приглашала заглянуть одним глазком. Внутри оказались высокие потолки и пол, устланный татами. Люди в белых одеждах то нападали, то защищались, бросали друг друга наземь или падали сами. Уме тихонько засмеялся: дорога, не изменяя себе, привела его к дракам.

Светлая макушка возвышалась над остальными: он был выше других, и лицо у него было другим, открытым, улыбчивым, выразительным. Уме никогда раньше не видел таких взрослых, как он. 

Маленькая, но крепкая девушка с черными волосами, собранными в пучок на затылке, перебросила тренера через плечо. Послышался глухой удар тела о татами, едва уловимый стон. Уме не знал ни одного правила в этом бою, ведь ни в одной из его драк не было правил, но как-то подспудно понял: ты проиграл, если коснулся земли.

Тренер поднялся на ноги, а потом улыбнулся. Улыбка у него тоже была не такой, как у всех, больше похожей на распускающийся цветок. Он медленно растягивал губы, на щеках проступали небольшие ямочки, а потом дружелюбно показывал зубы, смеялся уже во весь голос, заставляя остальных обернуться к нему. Уме никогда не сумел бы так улыбнуться, даже если бы очень долго тренировался перед зеркалом.

«Дэниэл-сенсей!», — позвали его откуда-то, и так Уме узнал, как его зовут. Подумал сразу: иностранец, все ясно. Можно было и раньше сообразить.

Тут не на что больше смотреть. Надо уходить, а так не хочется. Вот бы знать, чем они там занимаются. Знать бы, как побеждать в их бою.

— Эй! — донеслось Уме вслед, и он заледенел на месте, замер, врос ногами в землю. Его спина была прямой, как стрела. Этот голос, в котором почти не угадывался акцент, он узнал, хотя никогда в жизни его не слышал. — Хочешь посмотреть поближе? Заходи!

Хочешь посмотреть поближе, Масаки-кун?

Что-то подсказывало, что если сейчас обернуться, то уже не получится вернуться назад. Стало по-настоящему страшно, так страшно в последний раз было, когда он вернулся домой и увидел брата Шигеру на полу посреди осколков и лужи крови. 

Больше всего Уме хотел посмотреть поближе, но, как самая неправильная стрела на свете, он бросился бежать в противоположном направлении от цели.

Остановился уже посреди парка в квартале от школы — в боку кололо и дышать было невыносимо тяжело. Горло знакомо сдавило то ли от злости, то ли от подступивших слез.

— Кто это тут у нас? — нараспев протянул кто-то сверху. Уме поднял взгляд: их трое, все выше и крупнее, в форме школы Момозоно, той же, где Уме сегодня утром учинил переполох. На гакуране — нашивка, обозначающая третьегодок. Ничего хорошего от них ждать не стоило, добрых и понимающих семпаев Уме ни разу не встречал, только заносчивых и потому избитых. На лицах у них застыло то же скотское выражение, которое делало всех противников Уме похожими друг на друга. 

Костяшки пальцев ныли и просились в бой. Побеждает тот, кто сделает первый ход. 

— Я рад видеть вас, семпай, — оскалился Уме. В его словах ни капли вранья.

Перед глазами мелькнул было Дэниэл-сенсей, но его улыбка в воображении Уме как расцвела, так и потускнела, завяла вмиг. Третьегодок перед ним перекосило. Краем глаза он заметил, как слаженно они начали двигаться, но так и не успели ничего сделать. 

Уме ударил первым.


End file.
